El pequeño yo
by The Draco Line
Summary: Cuando uno empieza a madurar los pensamientos que tienes son: formar un hogar...pero carajo que nadie te avise que eres padre y te lo dejen cuidando de el sin saber que come, como sobrevives a el y lo mas importante como lo callas. -papi me lo compras-. papi esto, papi aquello lo peor es que cuando te encariñas ya no puedes dejarlo ir. Pasen y lean no se arrepentirán.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen a mi si no a la fantástica** **J.K** _ **.**_ **Rowling.**

 **Chapter I: una visita no y repito NO deseada.**

Toc-toc

Toc-toc

Alguien quería ir atender la maldita puerta, ayer salió con Blaise a un pub y había bebido demasiado.

Se desperezo un poco y al poner un pie fuera este le dolió, para ser más claros: todo el cuerpo, sentía como si un hipogrifo le hubiese pasado por encima bailando. Al salir de su habitación tropezó con su escoba y gracias a Merlín solo fue eso, si él se hubiera caído ya nadie lo podría levantar.

TOC-TOC

TOC-TOC

A qué persona en este mundo se le ocurría tocar a estas horas…

-¿Qué horas son?- bueno eso no importa, él estaba durmiendo y por el simple hecho de molestarlo ya era un pecado.

Al pasar por la sala descubrió que dejo la televisión encendida y su varita estaba aún lado de esta cubierta por una cosa viscosa ¡qué asco!

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y para su sorpresa, la persona a la que se le ocurría tocar a estas horas era nada más y menos que Hermione Granger, hace tiempo que no la veía, tal vez dos o tres años y no venía sola, enfrente de la castaña que lo miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica muy al estilo Slytherin estaba un niño con unos rasgos que se le hicieron conocidos.

La miro a ella y después al pequeño, esperando que alguien de los dos hablara, él no les haría el favor, tal vez la ex-cabezadepajaro le venía a pedir limosna, lo último que supo es que se hizo novia del zanaorio andante, se rio mentalmente sabiendo que eso era imposible.

-Malfoy- la voz de Granger lo saco de sus cavilaciones-te presento a Daniell…- y el que le importaba.

-Granger me da igual cómo se llama el mocoso ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo dijo todo rápido interrumpiéndola, vio que el pequeño lo miraba con temor, supuso que había levantado un poquito la voz.

-No me vuelvas a interrumpir Malfoy, si no fuera por mí hijo ya te habría golpeado, como paso en el tercer grado.

Así que tenía un hijo y el creía que después de su encuentro ella seguiría siendo una mojigata, lo bueno es que él fue el primero, si por muy poco creíble él fue el primero que la hizo suya, a unos meses después de la guerra, se encontraron en las tres escobas y en ese momento el necesitaba desahogarse ya que su madre había fallecido y su padre se encontraba odiándolo desde azkaban; aunque eso no fue toda la razón si no que él se arrepentía de todo lo que hizo o estuvo a punto de hacer.

Esa tarde la vio sentada, sola y sin pensarlo, como iba a pensarlo si ya tenía algunos tragos encima, le hablo, sin esperar le pidió perdón y como si fueran amigos de toda la vida le conto por lo que pasaba, ella no hablo y cuando él pensó que era tiempo de irse, ella lo detuvo, diciéndole que le perdonaba y que entendía las razones de mis actos, me pidió que me quedara un rato más.

Después de charlar otra hora, la bese fue un impulso, ella me sonrió muchas veces y la odie por eso ¿Por qué sonreírle a alguien como yo? Me correspondió y una cosa llevo a la otra, en ese momento me quede maravillado con su actitud, no puedo llamarlo amor por qué sé muy bien que no fue eso, al menos de su parte no lo creo, tal vez de la mía fue solo gratitud.

Pero ¿Por qué la odio ahora?, ni él lo sabía, que patético ¿no?, pero esta vez el n o se mostraría débil frente a ella.

-cómo te iba diciendo, él es Daniell y es tu hijo- soltó una carcajada de esas que hacen que te duelan el estómago y a los pocos segundos una risa infantil también se escuchó, se detuvo y quedo mirando al niño.

Como no se dio cuenta antes el niño era casi idéntico a él, lo único diferente era su cabello seguía siendo rubio solo que un poco más obscuro y tenía rizos por todas partes, los ojos la boca, su cara todo era igual a él cuándo era un chiquillo.

Se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar, el niño se fue a sentar rápido al sillón y allí se quedó viendo la televisión, mientras el esperaba una explicación.

 **Un poco corto… lo sé pero es el inicio sean piadosos de mí.**

 **¿Qué paso después de verse por última vez? ¿Por qué razón Hermione lo busca ahora?**

 **Si quieren saber por favor y teclear la palabra reviews para decirme sus teorías o darme su opinión (mala o buena no importa).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Mi Nuevo Problema**

Nunca aparte los ojos de él, seguía sin poder creer que Granger me dejaría aquí sin ningún tipo de información, pero esto no se quedaría así, la buscaría y arreglaríamos este embrollo. Daniell seguía comiendo el cereal y cada vez que se metía una cucharada a su boca hacia la misma expresión que yo al comer algo que le parece sumamente delicioso, cerraba los ojos, arrugaba su nariz, soltaba un sutil gemido y seguía comiendo, me negaba a creer que ese niño era mi hijo, no importaba si este era una copia exacta de el cuando era pequeño, no lo asimilaba seguía en completo shock.

-Papi ¿Cuántos días estaré contigo?- su voz me saco de mis cavilaciones, alcé la vista y lo vi con la cuchara a medio camino de sus labios, ¿qué le podría responder? Que esperaba que solo fuera hasta este día, pero la respuesta no quiso salir de mis labios, su mirada me enternecía -¿papi?-.

-En realidad no lose, ¿no te dijo tu madre?-.

-Mami me dijo que me portara bien, que ella regresaba después de arreglar los problemas con Iván- se levantó de la mesa y llevo su plato al fregadero -entonces ¿Qué haremos?-.

-Daniell toma tu mochila vamos a buscar a tu madre- él volteo a verme sorprendido.

-No creo que a mami le gustara verme en su trabajo nunca me dejo ir con ella- se acercó sigiloso hacia mí y compuso una cara de completa seriedad que solo había visto en Hermione -ya le he causado muchos problemas- sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, sabía que el niño estaba tan confundido como yo y ¿quién rayos era ese tal Iván?, aunque diga que ella ya no me interesa, estaría engañándome a mí mismo, cada vez que salgo con Blaise por algún lugar siempre busco alguien parecida a ella o si no alguien completamente diferente, solo para obligarme a mí mismo de que hay muchas castañas con las que me puedo revolcar o que hay rubias mejores que las castañas y ahora que sé que esto no solo quedo en un revolcón, si no que de ello nació una vida y eso provoca un extraño hormigueo en mí pecho, como el que sentía cuando estaba con ella pero un poco diferente.

-Vamos creo que aun estará en el Ministerio- tome mis llaves y una túnica no tenía tiempo para arreglarme más el tiempo se agotaba y lo único que quería saber es que estaba pasando.

Daniell tomo rápido su mochila ya con una chaqueta puesta, tomo mi mano cosa que me sorprendió y salimos de mi apartamento, solo esperaba que no me topara con ningún vecino, por qué si no tendría que mentirles, ellos no deben saber que Draco Malfoy tenía un hijo con Hermione Granger heroína de la guerra, salvadora del mundo mágico, la mente maestra detrás del niño que sobrevivió y no le importaba lo que dirán los demás pero esto correría como pólvora por toda la comunidad mágica hasta llegar a su madre y si eso pasaba, se desataría el mismo infierno.

Recorrimos todo el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, las puertas de esta se abrieron, apreté el botón que lleva hasta el último piso ese era un buen lugar para desaparecerse sin que algún muggle te mire, aunque este edificio sea habitado por magos la ubicación es rodeados de muggles, maldita cosa no se puede ir mas rápido y esa cancioncita de fondo me está hartando, me pregunto si Daniell ya se ha desaparecido antes, después de todo él es muy pequeño para eso.

-Daniell ¿ya te habías desaparecido antes?-.

-No, ¿Tú sabes hacerte invisible?-.

-Cuando lleguemos a la azotea solo abrázame ¿estás bien?- el solo asintió, ya faltaban dos pisos cuando el elevador se detuvo y justo allí entro una de las amigas que frecuentaban a mi madre, me miraba entre confundida pero curiosa, estúpida vieja cotilla, este día cada vez se pone peor.

-Buenos días Draco querido-.

-Buenos días Señora Trainor- ella miraba de mi a Daniell, sabía lo que ella quería y podría ser maleducado, pero ahora tengo de mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparme.

-¿Y este hermoso niño? - me dirigía miradas que claramente decían ¿es tuyo? La voz de mi hijo llego muy despacio como si no querían que lo escucharan pero a la vez queriendo arreglar algo.

-Soy Daniell Granger- la señora Trainor abrió los ojos sorprendidas al percibir el apellido Granger, en este tiempo ese apellino no escapa de nadie.

-Su madre es mi amiga, justo ahora voy a entregárselo, le estoy haciendo un favor- llegamos al penúltimo piso y ella bajo mirándonos por última vez, ya sabía que no me creyó, al llegar a su destino, salí rápido junto a Daniell, pero al atraerlo hacia él sintió los espasmo que venían del pequeño cuerpo, lo separo un poco para verlo a la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has lastimado?- empecé a ver si seguía completo y al parecer no tenía nada.

-Quiero regresar con mi mamá, no me está gustando estar contigo, mi mami me dijo que no te llamara papi, pero, ¿no entiendo? Todos mis amigos le llaman así a su papá ¿Por qué yo no puedo?- pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos por sus mejillas -Mami me dijo que no te gustaría, pero tú si me dejas decirte así, no te molesta ¿verdad? Tú no eres como Iván, creo que mami se enojó con él por mi culpa- y volvía a surgir ese tal Iván, tome su cara y comencé a tranquilizarlo como recuerdo que lo hacia mi mamá cuando era un niño.

-si puedes llamarme así, no me molesta y ¿Iván era el novio de tu mamá?- el susurro un sí -bien vamos a ir con tu madre-lo apreté más junto a mí y sentí tirón en el ombligo todo paso muy rápido abrí los ojos para asegurarme de que Daniel había llegado con bien y cuando los vi él tenía los ojos brillando de curiosidad al parecer Hermione no le había dicho que podíamos hacer esto, lo alcé en brazos mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del ministro de magia que era Harry Potter, la recepcionista pregunto si tenía cita, la ignore y me adentre en la oficina y allí estaba Hermione y Cara rajada, junto a ella estaba un pelinegro alto, de ojos azueles, todos nos quedamos mirando sin decir una palabra.

-Mami mi papi nos tele transportó hasta aquí- Daniell corrió hasta Hermione, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero, no era estúpido al niño si podían engañarlo a mí no, sabía que algo andaba mal aquí y ese hombre tal vez era Iván.

 **Lamento mucho el error que cometí, cuando escribí este capítulo no me acordaba de lo que puse en la primera, ya que no era mi computadora la que estaba usando y no tenía internet para revisarlo.**

 **Pido disculpas por fastidiarles la historia, soy nueva en esto, pero de igual forma pido una muy sincera disculpa.**

 **Espero y me sigan apoyando, prometo esforzarme más para no cometer otro error.**

 **Gracias por sus aclaraciones, enserio muchas gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Don't Wanna Cry**

Hermione salió corriendo de la oficina de Potter, no pude hacer otra cosa que dejarle a Daniell y seguir a Hermione, necesitaba saber quién era ese hombre, en que me afectaba todo esto.

Cuando salí estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, logre verla doblar una esquina, llevaba horas corriendo hasta que la alcance cerca de un restaurante, no me di cuenta que ya estábamos en Londres muggle, me acerque y cuando me noto comenzó a hablar.

-¿Me crees alguien despiadada?- su mirada se notaba distante.

-Si- la creía alguien así, aun no entendía porque me oculto por tres años a Daniell, talvez al inicio me comportaría como un idiota, pero después puede que lo aceptara, hasta lucharía con el mismísimo Voldemort -por ahora creo que eres ese tipo de personas- sus ojos miel me miraron.

-Yo también lo creo- rompió a llorar -lo siento tanto Malfoy... yo... yo de verdad quería decírtelo, pero...- su llanto aumento -estaba tan confundida y temía que le hicieran daño-.

-¿Crees que yo le haría algo a mi propio hijo? No soy un ser despiadado, Granger a pesar de que mi comportamiento reciente era el rechazo, nunca y escúchame bien- la tome por los hombros para que me prestara atención -nunca dañaría a mi hijo, no soy como mi padre y Merlín no permita que me asemeje a él.

Ya estábamos completamente empapados y Hermione hipaba y temblaba a la vez, en ese momento me di cuenta de porque termine enamorándome tiempo atrás, a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte, la heroína de guerra seguía siendo débil y alguien que no puede mantener sus sentimientos ocultos, sus ojos me decían todo lo que estuvo guardando y sufriendo, me sentí culpable.

La tome de la mano y nos aparecimos en mi departamento, la guie por la sala hasta mi habitación.

-Dúchate- le tendí una toalla -después iremos por Daniell- me retire del cuarto hacia la lavandería donde me quite la ropa y me puse una bata, regrese hacia la habitación y me acosté sobre la cama.

Aun me enojaba esta situación y lo que paso en la oficina de Potter me desconcertaba aún más, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, necesitaba que ella no llorara de nuevo, mire hacia la puerta del baño y no pude retirar mi vista de allí.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y desde aquí pude observar a Hermione, no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo esa piel blanca donde escurrían gotas de agua que viajaban a lo largo de su anatomía, sus pecho y caderas aumentaron un poco su volumen, pero tenía esa cintura estrecha y esas piernas largas que me hacian desfallecer junto a esos glúteos perfectos, verla así hizo que mi rostro enrojeciera tantas imágenes de aquella noche se cruzaban con lo que miraba ahora, levante la vista para ver su cabello castaño que ahora era ondulado, sus labios carnosos, sus nariz respingada y esos ojos que me miraban fijamente.

-Malfoy- susurro y eso sirvió para que saliera de mi trance, no sabía que hacer estaba paralizado y con mucho calor. Me levante y salí huyendo hacia la sala, pasaron unos minutos cuando Hermione salió, pase junto a ella para ocupar el baño, busque una respuesta que darle a mi acción resiente me devanaba los sesos pensando, cuando termine ella estaba justo afuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué es todo esto Granger?- sus ojos huían de mí y se mordía el labio.

Ella dio un largo suspiro, de pronto comenzó a hablar.

-Después de nuestro encuentro tome la decisión de buscar a mis padres en Australia, cuando por fin pude estar con ellos, descubrí que estaba embarazada sabía que era tuyo, regrese a Londres y conocí a Ivan, fue mi colega por un tiempo, después comenzamos con una relación- se pasó la mano por la cara nerviosa.

-Un día me llego una nota que decía: sé que él bebe es un Malfoy, no te dejaremos en paz, diciéndome que si te decía algo a ti y a mis amigo matarían al bebe, tú sabes que muchos aliados de Voldemord que aún siguen sueltos y me guardan rencor, tu padre pudo haber sido, todos sabemos que Lucius Malfoy te odiaba y eso elevo más mis preocupaciones, aunque supiera que él estaba en azkaban.

Así que de la nada llego Ivan pidiéndome matrimonio y lo único que yo necesitaba era alguien que pudiera defender a mi hijo y a mí, sé que soy una gran bruja pero también soy débil, no rechace la propuesta, le dije cuáles eran los motivos por lo que me casaba y él dijo que no le importaba, nunca vivimos como pareja. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que Ivan se portaba sospechoso, decidí no tomarle importancia, hasta que una vez decidí limpiar el departamento, mientras acomodaba cosas en su despachó encontré notas iguales a las que había estado recibiendo e investigando más descubrí cual era el motivo: lo hacía por ser el esposo de una Heroína de la guerra, el Ministerio me dio cierta cantidad de dinero y otros beneficios que el utilizaba sin que me diera cuenta, cuando decidí divorciarme el, envió una demanda hacia mi donde decía que yo había maltratado a Daniell y si no le doy todo lo que tengo, él se quedara con mi hijo, no puedo hacer nada ya que el juez que atiende mi caso es un amigo suyo.- Hermione rompió en llanto una vez más -por esa razón te busque, tu padre está muerto, cuando me entere respire en paz sin saber que el culpable vivía conmigo, quería que te quedaras un tiempo con él, no quería que me viera en este estado y pedir tu ayuda.

Saber que mi hijo seria criado por una persona doble cara como Ivan me ponía colérico.

-Granger no dejare que ese infeliz se lleve a nuestro hijo- No sabía cómo sería mi vida ahora que tengo un hijo, pero daré lo mejor de mí, Merlín dame paciencia y todo lo que un buen padre debe tener.

 **Hola y una disculpen por el tiempo sin actualizar, no sabía cómo hacer que mis ideas fueran una sola.**

 **Puede que no sea la mejor escribiendo, pero de verdad me complace compartir todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza al pensar en Draco y Hermione.**

 **Espero y les guste este capítulo.**

 **Gracias y adiós.**


End file.
